Freaks
by RhombusScratch
Summary: Wendy and her friends seem like the cool kids now. But all having major flaws, how were they before? Summary sucks but story is better, or your money back! Rated T just in case :3
1. Normal Torture

It was a hot day in Gravity Falls. So hot they closed the pool because the water was evaporating! Wendy sat outside, licking an orange Popsicle as quickly as she could. She had only had it for about a minute and it was already half melted.

"Gah!" she yelped as she noticed the tangerine-coloured stain on her jeans.

"Hey Wendy!" came Mabel's cheerful voice.

Wendy looked up and smiled as Mabel and Dipper came walking up to her.

"It's sooo hoooot," Dipper whined.

Wendy noticed his hair was soaking wet.

"Is that sweat, or…?" she asked, nervous about the answer.

"Half of it is," came the reply.

"The rest is the remains of ice I put in my hat to try and keep cool."

"How do you do it?" Mabel asked.

Wendy looked up as her Popsicle fell onto the ground, nothing but an orange sugar puddle now.

"No matter how hot it is, you always keep cool. Cool as in cold, _and _cool as in popular. How?"

Wendy laughed.

"Well, I don't even know how it got this way, considering what it was like when I was your age…"

_February 4th 2009_

Wendy Corduroy wanted to be a normal 12-year old girl. But when you were a student like her at William K. Hanada Middle School in Gravity Falls, others made that impossible. As she shuffled to Biology class, she noticed three particular boys in Grade 8, a year older then her.

_Please don't see me… _she thought.

But it was too late. Wyatt, the first boy, tugged on his friend Ike's t-shirt. They both chuckled and alerted the leader of their trio, Robbie Verduct, a.k.a Robbie V. Robbie strode up to Wendy, Wyatt and Ike close behind.

"What's up, Braceface?" Robbie chuckled.

Wendy tried to say, "Going to Biology," but in her fear, it came out "Greeungh to Vionogly."

Ike laughed.

"Aw, look at Ms. Crooked Mouth, can't even talk without her braces screwing up her voice."

"At least we don't have to hear the real way she sounds," Wyatt tormented.

"If we did, I would stuff the braces right back in!"

Half the kids in the hallway were laughing, and Wendy wanted a locker to eat her and spit her out at the end of the day.

"Were already late, Bracey, come on," Robbie said.

Wyatt grabbed Wendy by the collar of her shirt and dragged her into the old area of the school. It was used about a decade ago, but later kids and teachers stopped going there. All it had were lockers 314 through 418 and a girls restroom. Ike opened the door to locker 357, known as Wendy's 'holding locker', and shoved her in. Wendy winced as she listened to Robbie lock it using locks supplied by his father.

Wendy sighed. She and the other kids called these their holding lockers because Robbie, Ike and Wyatt locked them inside until they decided what to do with them. In fact, Wendy never got the chance to go to period 6 Biology, or Period 7 Home Ec. The others never got to Periods 6 and 7 either, and all of them normally skipped Period 8 to hide their wet faces or wedgied pants. Wendy thought about the others. First was Thompson in holding locker #356. He was in the same grade as Robbie, both being 13, and was tormented for his width. Thompson was slightly overweight…no, really overweight. It shouldn't matter, but Robbie and his gang didn't seem to approve of "fat" kids.

In locker #353 was Lee. Wendy had 2 qualities Robbie and his friends didn't like: her braces and her height. Lee was the only reason she wasn't made fun of for her height as well. The blonde boy was even taller than she was, which was pretty weird for a 12-year old. So Lee was considered a freak as well.

Beside Lee in #354 was a girl named Tambry. For some reason, Robbie didn't like her acting more mature than he did, streaking her hair pink and already owner of her own cell phone. So the trio made her one of the 'weird' kids.

The only other kid was Nate in #353. While Robbie, Ike and Wyatt teased Tambry for acting too mature, they teased Nate for acting too 'childish'. The boy had his arms covered in a variety of temporary tattoos. Tattoos, for some reason, fascinated Nate. He was already saving up his money to get permanent ones when he was older.

Wendy stared at the locker door, motionless. Talking to the other Freaks, as Robbie and his friends called them, only gave her more wedgies or swirlies or whatever. She listened to the hushed whispers of her tormentors and thought about what they planned today. Finally, Robbie cleared his throat.

"Numbers 353, 356 and 357, please step out of your lockers."

Wendy listened for the clink of her locker being un-locked. She opened the door and nervously walked outside. Since there were 5 freaks and only 3 tormentors, the Tormentors took 3 of the Freaks, gave them their 'Punishment', then took the other two. Wendy looked up at Nate and Thompson, the other two who would be given their Punishment first. They both looked pretty worried, like her.

"Proceed to the washroom," Robbie ordered.

Ike started leading Thompson to the washroom, Robbie taking Wendy and Wyatt with Nate. Once inside, Robbie pointed at Thompson and Ike.

"Ike, proceed with this one's Punishment," he demanded.

Ike nodded and yanked Thompson's underwear up. The obese boy gave a yelp of pain, as Ike only lifted them higher, trying to go from Normal Wedgie to Atomic Wedgie. Thompson clenched his teeth in pain and tried to hold back tears. Crying only made the Punishment worse; and the Tormentors happier. Robbie turned around.

"As for you two," he snarled.

"You both get the same Punishment."

Wyatt and Robbie took Nate and Wendy into two stalls. Soon, the girls head was in the toilet, and Robbie was flushing it.

Twenty minutes. The torture continued for that long before the next two Freaks had their turn. After the twenty minutes, Nate and Wendy were soaking wet and gasping for air, while Thompson wobbled around trying to get out of an Atomic three Freaks were shoved back into their holding lockers. Wendy heard Thompson quietly sobbing from the locker beside her, and soon joined in herself. Life at school was bad enough now, but it was only going to get worse.


	2. Broken Leg

**Hey guys! Update took FOREVER considering I have at least 15…unfinished…stories. I need to write more often…anyways, I am adding occasional Q&A (Question and Answer for all you n00bs(probably no n00bs though))**

**A/N: This is before Boyz Crazy**

"Wow," Mabel commented.

Wendy snapped out of her flashback realizing she was narrating her whole daydream. She sat there staring at the Twins, who heard everything.

"Well?" Dipper asked.

"You're just leaving us there? Why are you dating Robbie if he used to be a jerk? Does that answer Mabel's question?"

Wendy sighed.

"I guess I'd better continue…"

_Flashback_

None of the Freaks knew each other outside of school. Wendy could only remember half of one name. It was Thomp or something like that.

When Wendy picked up her bike from the ground, where Robbie and Company always threw the Freaks' bikes, she noticed Lee biking up the hill. But she also noticed Ike and Robbie off to the side, whispering and pointing at the other Freak. Ike then drew a soccer ball from his backpack and kicked it at Lee. The Freak yelped and pedaled faster, only to have the soccer ball land right underneath his front wheel.

Lee flew over his handlebars and fell onto the ground. He screamed and clutched his right leg. Both his elbows were bleeding viciously. Wendy screamed and ran up. Ike and Robbie were long gone, but Lee still sat, sobbing.

"You OK?" she asked.

Lee looked up.

"I don't know…um…"

"Wendy."

"Do you have a phone?"

Wendy shook her head. Then, she noticed Tambry walking up the hill.

"Hey you!" Wendy called.

Tambry looked up.

"We need your phone!"

Wendy watched Tambry's face brighten. Nobody ever wanted her phone. They just taunted it.

The other Freak ran up to Wendy and passed her the phone. Wendy dialed 911 and got an ambulance for Lee. Turns out the blonde boy had a broken leg. Which only made things worse.

After four days, Lee was back at school. With crutches. Wyatt leaned over to Ike and Robbie and murmured,

"Bet messing with that bitch will be easier now."

The trio laughed. Lee blushed uncomfortably. And Wendy watched it all. Sure enough, during the Tormenting, Wyatt had a special thing planned for Lee. While Wendy was due to sit in the corner while Ike viciously noogied her, Lee was forced to hand over his crutches. Wyatt gave them to Robbie, who locked them up in Nate's locker.

Wendy watched helplessly as Lee wobbled and fell. The boy cried as Wyatt started to shoot spitballs on the ground around him. Lee thrashed around like a beached perch, trying to dodge the spit.

But then, something happened that hadn't happened before. Someone stood up to Wyatt. Wendy noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Nate's locker giggling. After a couple minutes, the door flew open. Nate tossed Lee the crutches, then marched over to Wyatt.

"Really?" the Freak snapped.

"You're using his disability as a torture? Is it bad enough that _you _made him have those crutches in the first place?"

And with that, Nate packed a harsh kick to Wyatt's shin. The Tormentor doubled over in pain. Robbie ran over, picked up Nate by the collar of his shirt and slammed the boy against the lockers. Wendy heard Thompson's muffled cry from inside. Robbie smirked menacingly.

"You've just made life for you Freaks a whole lot worse."

**I'm sorry again I haven't updated in a while. I just looked at all my positive reviews and decided, heck, how did I even forget about this story? Please R&R! Also, if you didn't understand, Nate helping Lee is supposed to be the start of them becoming best friends. Once again, thanks for great support, and please R&R!**


	3. A Shock in a Breakout

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know I have a new crossover! It is Iron Man and Gravity Falls! Please check it out! Continuing with the story…**

Mabel and Dipper were inside, begging Grunkle Stan to pay for air conditioning. Wendy sighed. While they were gone, she could remember the embarrassing part of her story. Just as she started to slip into another daydream, Mabel and Waddles walked out.

"I left the begging for Dipper," Mabel exclaimed.

"I want to hear more of your story!"

"Hwock," Waddles snorted.

Wendy nodded slowly.

"I guess the emotional and slightly embarrassing stuff can be shared between girls."

"Hwock," Waddles added.

Wendy and Mabel laughed.

"And pig," Wendy snickered.

* * *

The injuries got worse. After the first week of what the Tormentors said would get worse because of Nate was true. Thompson had a black eye. Tambry was saving up for a new cellphone keyboard. Lee had to try and get around with just one crutch during school hours. Wendy was constantly shaking like a cellphone on vibrate, nervous on what they would do to her. She also felt bad for Nate. The boy was locked in his locker that Robbie and Company used for their Tormenting overnight, and hadn't been let out yet. Yesterday, Thompson said Wyatt was bringing pork Surprise (the real surprise was if you could survive eating it) towards the locker. That day, after school ended, Wendy heard somebody calling her from a bush.

"Wendy!" the voice silently called over.

Peering into a bush, Wendy saw the face of Lee.

"I'm going to get Nate out. Do you want to help?"

Wendy was speechless. If they were caught doing something like that, they would get it just as bad as Nate. But his parents had hung up missing boy signs all over town. He had been there for three days. Worse, the Tormentors took half of the posters down and put graffiti saying Missing Dweeb all over the rest. Without thinking, she nodded.

A half hour after the teachers left, Wendy and Lee snuck into the building. They found Nate's holding locker.

"How do we open it?" Lee whispered.

Wendy thought for a moment, then pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. She picked the padlock on the locker. Nate burst out, covered in Pork Surprise.

"Thank you!" he screamed.

Before Wendy knew what was happening, Nate pulled her into a kiss.

"What the hell!" Lee screeched, covering his eyes.

Nate pulled away from Wendy and stared at her. His face started blazing red.

"I, um...bye!" the freed boy rushed outside.

Lee left eventually. Wendy just stood there, speechless.

* * *

Mabel was speechless.

"Nate? Kiss? You?" she asked.

Wendy nodded.

"And that's not the end..."


End file.
